


Follow the Dragon

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Tanaka is there to help when you--a foreign exchange student--gets lost on your way to school.
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Follow the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on July 3, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/162573740658/so-based-off-your-headcanons-on-tanaka-wanting-to). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: So based off your headcanons on Tanaka wanting to be associated with dragons more could I request a scenario where he meets his future foreign exchange girlfriend for the first time and when he tells her his name she tells him she really likes his name and thinks it's really cool because she loves dragons? I'm always associating him with dragons!!

In the same way that some people back home love fairies or mermaids, you held the same adoration of dragons. You consider yourself quite lucky in that in the first week of your year abroad, you managed to meet your future boyfriend. It’s even better that his name recalls your favorite of mythical creatures too. It was as if the universe was trying to bless you in your most vulnerable times.

You met him your first morning of school, actually. 

You studied the map to get to school well enough, or so you thought, but you stood on a street corner looking between the signs and panicking because neither of them were on your map. Maybe you wrote down something or read it wrong. Your grip on Japanese on the whole is tight, but you still have issues from time-to-time.

You clench the page tighter and bring it closer to your face too double-check the characters.

“Hey, are you lost?”

The words startle you enough for you to jump and drop your map. You only catch a brief glimpse of his face before he starts to bend down.

“Ah, sorry about that, I’ll get it for you.”

In a panic, you dip too. “No, it’s okay!”

It plays out like a movie: two people reach out for the same piece of paper and accidentally place their hands on top of each other. Except you can’t move your hand from atop his because the two of you are a little busy staring at each other and realizing what exactly is happening, faces reddening almost immediately.

Your hand retracts. “I promise I’m not trying to be bold!” You stand up and cover your face with your hands.

How embarrassing, you think. I must look like a total weirdo to this guy.

“Hey, hey, look it’s okay.” Through your fingers, you peer at him. He’s stood up as well, arm outstretched with your map in his hand. He’s looking obviously away, trying to hide the blush on his face. It’s actually a bit endearing. “You’re not from around here.”

You take your map back from him with a nod. “It should be obvious at this point,” you say with a sheepish laugh. “I’m headed to Karasuno High School. Could you possibly give me directions?”

He turns back to you with a cocky grin. “Just follow me. That’s where I’m headed too. The name’s Tanaka Ryuunosuke.”

You’re usually not one to follow strangers, especially not one’s going for the delinquent look, but he’s already turned to continue on his way when you notice the back of his jacket says “Karasuno High School Volleyball Club”. It’s hard to imagine that he could come by an entire track suit without being a student there himself. Not to mention that cute blush from earlier wouldn’t have surfaced if he really had ill-intentions.

But you don’t move quite yet.

“Ryuu as in ‘dragon’, right?” you ask. He turns back to you, blinking curiously. His grin is wide nonetheless

“Yup!”

“That’s…that’s really cool! Dragons are my favorite,” you say with a step towards him so the two of you are side-by-side. That cocky grin of his disappears and that blush from earlier reappears. “It must be fate then. I’m (L/N) (F/N), by the way. I guess we’ll be in school together starting today.”

His face brightens up instantly at your words, and you can’t tell if you’re just swept up in the fact that someone is nice enough to give you a hand or you just met your dream boy. Either way, you couldn’t have asked to a better beginning to your year abroad.


End file.
